Too Little, Too Late
by Wicked Raygun
Summary: Timing is everything, especially when you want to bare your soul. Response to the BX Dialogue Challenge.


TITLE: Too Little, Too Late  
  
AUTHOR: Wicked Raygun  
  
E-MAIL: wicked_raygun@yahoo.com  
  
SUMMARY: Timing is everything, especially when you want to bare your soul. Response to Shawn's BX Dialogue Challenge.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: General Spoilers up to season 6.  
  
DISCLAIMOR: I refuse to believe this is necessary. Does anyone here actually believe I own this stuff in any way? Well… To the folks who do own a piece of the Buffster and/or her friends and enemies, I mean you no harm. I'm simply borrowing your toys to put on a little puppet show. I promise to bring them all back in near-mint condition. Even Spike.  
  
FEEDBACK: Everyone needs a little love. It makes the world go round and writers post faster.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a response to Shawn's BX Dialogue Challenge. By the way… Oh, you'll see.  
  
Here are the guidelines:  
  
1. Your fic must be all dialogue. No details. Nothing but dialogue.  
  
2. It only features Buffy and Xander. No one else.  
  
3. The premise of the fic is this. Everything in season 6 happened. Xander broke his lease and moved in the Summers home. All summer long Xander, Willow, and Buffy have rallied around each other. This fic takes places in early November. Buffy is ready to ask Xander out on a date. Your challenge is to create a scene, however you want to do it in your headings. The actual fic itself must be all dialogue. In the fic these four things must happen.  
  
A. You must make mention of the fact that Buffy and Spike had sex.  
B. That Willow killed Warren  
C. That Xander left Anya at the alter  
D. That Spike attempted to rape Buffy  
  
Also, for those who are interested in some of my other work, it can be found here:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=79383  
  
Now, onto the show.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Buffy: Xander. Xander, we need to talk.  
  
Xander: Funny, I don't think so.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean you don't think so?  
  
Xander: Well, I don't see the problem.  
  
Buffy: Xander! You slept with her!  
  
Xander: Uh, yeah.  
  
Buffy: You don't think that means something?  
  
Xander: Of course it means something.  
  
Buffy: Then why won't you talk to me about it.  
  
Xander: Because it's none of your business who I sleep with!  
  
Buffy: And now you're yelling at me.  
  
Xander: Yeah, well… You started it.  
  
Buffy: And what do you mean it's none of my business? We talked about this. Verbal pacts were made. Problems occur, we talk.  
  
Xander: But that was for bad stuff. And me sleeping with Amy?… Not bad.  
  
Buffy: I don't believe you.  
  
Xander: Well, you'll just have to trust me.  
  
Buffy: I wasn't talking about the quality of sex, you dolt. I meant what you were doing with Amy.  
  
Xander: So did I.  
  
Buffy: …  
  
Xander: Look, what's happening between me and Amy… Okay, I'm not exactly sure WHAT is happening, but it's mine to work out, okay.  
  
Buffy: … Were you ever going to tell me?  
  
Xander: Of course I was. I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I only hadn't yet, because last night was the first time.  
  
Buffy: I don't want to hear this.  
  
Xander: Yeah, well, you're going to. You took the can, opened it, and now the worms are free. So what do you wanna know?  
  
Buffy: Have… How… How long have you been… feeling like that… about her?  
  
Xander: Pretty recently actually. I mean I've always found her attractive, there was just never a good time. There was always someone else, you know?  
  
Buffy: Yeah… Yeah, I know.  
  
Xander: But now we're both unattached and… I'm not completely sure, but I think I'm ready to start something new.  
  
Buffy: Well, if, if you're not sure, then maybe you should, you know, not get involved with Amy, I mean anyone, not just Amy, because… you're not sure.  
  
Xander: Huh? Wanna run that by me again in English?  
  
Buffy: I don't think Amy's right for you.  
  
Xander: Buffy, we talked about this. I'm not going after Willow. She has a lot on her mind as it is. I don't think she needs the added stress of reevaluating her sexual preference to reconsider dating me.  
  
Buffy: I didn't mean Willow, and… And are you sure you can trust Amy?  
  
Xander: You didn't just say that. I know, that you, of all people, did not just say that to me.  
  
Buffy: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Xander: What do you think it means?  
  
Buffy: Spike? This is about Spike. No, we are not having this conversation.  
  
Xander: Actually, I think we are.  
  
Buffy: We've talked about this.  
  
Xander: No, we haven't. You apologized…  
  
Buffy: And that's not enough!  
  
Xander: … Yeah, I guess you're right. That should be enough.  
  
Buffy: But it's not?!?  
  
Xander: Buffy, don't do this.  
  
Buffy: Don't do what?!? This conversation's been in so many places, I've forgotten what it was we weren't talking about.  
  
Xander: Well, I sure as hell don't know. I never know when it comes to you. For as long as I've known you I never had a single clue what it is you wanted.  
  
Buffy: And that's my fault?  
  
Xander: It doesn't matter whose fault it is. The point is that it's true. Every time I think I know you, every time I think I've finally got you figured out, you pull the carpet from underneath my feet, and I'm back to square one. I'm getting tired of starting over, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Oh, right and you're easy to figure out.  
  
Xander: I never said I was. But can you honestly say you've tried?  
  
Buffy: I don't have to hear this.  
  
Xander: You're certainly right about that.  
  
Buffy: Oh, good, more riddles. For a moment there, I was worried that you might start trying to make sense.  
  
Xander: Hey, you don't want to hear what I have to say… then walk. I'm not going to stop you.  
  
Buffy: Is that a threat?  
  
Xander: Would it matter?  
  
Buffy: Damn it! Stop avoiding me! Stop it! Will you just tell me what's wrong!  
  
Xander: Nuh-uh! You don't get to turn this around on me. You're angry about me being with Amy, and I want to know why. And for once, you're going to tell me straight out. No more games, Buffy. No more lies. Our friendship is in too much danger to risk it anymore by lying   
  
Buffy: I… I don't trust her. She's not like Willow. Amy only quit because she didn't have anywhere else to go for her fix.  
  
Xander: First off, I don't think you're being honest with me, and second… Amy also never put the world in danger, nor did she ever kill anyone.  
  
Buffy: You're trying to turn this on Willow?  
  
Xander: Hey, we've all made mistakes. And now we all have to live with them. What she did to Warren… That was wrong. I get that now. Doesn't mean I love her any less. I will be there to support her for as long as she needs me.  
  
  
Buffy: …  
  
Xander: And Amy? Just because she didn't lose someone she loved like Willow did, doesn't mean she wasn't hurting. Like Willow, Amy thought that magic was the one thing in her life that made her special and she abused it. She didn't have anyone to turn to, but us, Buffy, and you know that.  
  
Buffy: Is that what she is to you, Xander? Someone to save?  
  
Xander: …  
  
Buffy: Why, Xander?  
  
Xander: Why what?  
  
Buffy: Why her?  
  
Xander: … That's not the type of question friends ask each other.  
  
Buffy: Please! Just tell me!  
  
Xander: Buffy, you're shaking.  
  
Buffy: Xander… please just… just answer.  
  
Xander: … Buffy…  
  
Buffy: Please. I can't, I can't do this right now.  
  
Xander: Wait!  
  
Buffy: Xander, let me go.  
  
Xander: Only if you promise to stay and talk to me.  
  
Buffy: Fine, just let go…  
  
Xander: You're crying… Why are you crying?  
  
Buffy: Because it hurts.  
  
Xander: What does.  
  
Buffy: Seeing you… with her.  
  
Xander: I don't understand this. Just what do you have against Amy?  
  
Buffy: … It's not about Amy.  
  
Xander: Then what?…   
  
Buffy: …  
  
Xander: Oh.  
  
Buffy: …  
  
Xander: … Ohhh… Oh, boy. I… I need to sit down. Look, a chair.  
  
Buffy: Well?  
  
Xander: …  
  
Buffy: Are you going to say something?  
  
Xander: Uh, eventually.  
  
Buffy: Xander…  
  
Xander: How long?  
  
Buffy: A couple months now… Well, actually… A little longer but… you had Anya… and then I was recovering from Spike.  
  
Xander: Were you feeling like this when you asked me to move in?  
  
Buffy: I… I didn't think it would matter.  
  
Xander: I hate to break it to you, Buffy, but those things matter.  
  
Buffy: I know… now.  
  
Xander: You had to know that sooner or later…  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I just… I was hoping for a little more later.  
  
Xander: …  
  
Buffy: We were spending so much time together. Helping each other…  
  
Xander: I was just trying to be a good friend.  
  
Buffy: Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that secretly kills me every time I want to go to sleep with the picture of you smiling in my head? But it's been so easy to, to pretend that… to pretend that it all meant something, all the smiles, the talks, the looks… and it felt so good just having you there, that I was afraid I'd lose it. So I… I waited.  
  
Xander: Buffy, right now things are complicated, and even if they weren't…  
  
Buffy: Xander, please stop. Being honest hurts right now… I have to go.  
  
Xander: No! Wait!  
  
Buffy: Xander… Just… We can talk about this later. I just can't, right now.  
  
Xander: Buffy, I…  
  
Buffy: Don't feel anything for me, I know.  
  
Xander: No, that's not it. I…  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Xander: …  
  
Buffy: Yeah, thought so.  
  
Xander: …  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
Xander: Are we ever going to be the same?  
  
Buffy: If that's what you want… Yes, eventually. But not now.  
  
Xander: Do you want me to leave the house?  
  
Buffy?: No. Willow needs you. And so do I. Just promise me something.  
  
Xander: Anything.  
  
Buffy: Just try… try not to sleep with Amy in the house. I don't think I could take that. Not yet, anyway.  
  
Xander: Buffy, I… This thing with Amy? I don't know where it's going.  
  
Buffy: If it's something you need, right now, then… I'm not one to judge.  
  
Xander: …  
  
Buffy: Just… If I asked you a couple days ago to a movie, would you have said yes?  
  
Xander: … Buffy, would either answer make you feel any better?  
  
Buffy: No. No, I guess not.  
  
Xander: For what it's worth, I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: Thanks… If you don't mind, I have to be alone for a little while.  
  
Xander: Yeah, I understand that. I'll, uh, see you later.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Xander: Bye…  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Buffy: I love you.  
  
  
******The*End******  
  
I tried to follow the rules, I really did, but the characters just wouldn't let me. Sorry Shawn… I thought I could turn this into BX Fluff but it completely blew up in my face. Also, I didn't want to mention specific things, so I just hinted at them. Hope that's okay. All that being said, I had fun with this, and I like what I wrote.  
  
  
Until next time, fellas.  
  
  
By the way I got a lot of responses for the Xander spin -off thing. I'll send you something in a couple days. Just give me time. Heck, I'll probably just send it to the list.  
  
  
Ray Rivera, aka Wicked Raygun 


End file.
